


Take Me to the Fair

by perpetual_j0urney



Series: Love is Fairly Simple [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Malec + gang go to the fair!!, Multi, alec is a romantic and he dgaf, background clizzy, background saphael, honestly just fluffy cliche county fair feels, max deserves the world and thats what he gets, still all the feels, summaries are hard just read the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_j0urney/pseuds/perpetual_j0urney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, my darling,”  Magnus purred, giving Alec a soft kiss on the forehead.<br/>“Morning, Mags,”  Alec replied, dreamily.  He would never admit to being the sappy, lovestruck type, but Magnus seemed to bring it out in him.<br/>As if on cue, the bedroom door flew open, and a small human flung himself onto the bed, pushing his way between the two men.<br/>___</p><p>Malec & Co. visit the County Fair! One goal: Make Max have the best day ever. Very fluffy, very cliche, all the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Fair

Alec Lightwood woke the morning of July 9th feeling completely at ease and content.He rolled over, nestling further into the warmth of the man behind him, and gazed at the effortless beauty of his boyfriend.Magnus lifted his arm slightly, allowing Alec entrance, and wrapped his arm tightly around the younger man’s waist.Alec had never felt happier, or more loved.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered open, squinting at the beams of sunlight coming in through the open curtain.Alec continued to watch him until he adjusted to the morning light.In one word, Alec was awestruck by Magnus.He had been from the moment they met.The club Isabelle had dragged him out to, _Magnus’s club_ , was completely packed with sweaty, drunk strangers, but Alec’s eyes landed on a handsome man dressed in an extravagant royal blue Tom Ford suit, and he was gone.

From that night on, Alec wanted nothing more than to wake up in this man’s arms every morning, and fall asleep with him every night.Luckily, Magnus felt the same way.

So, here they were.Almost a year later, and Alec was still as in love with Magnus as he was that first night.

As if he was reading Alec’s thoughts, Magnus’s deep, chocolate eyes slowly opened and met Alec’s hazel ones.His smooth skin was devoid of makeup, and his hair was still sticking up in wild places from yesterday’s product.Alec still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to wake up to this gorgeous man everyday. 

“ _Good morning, my darling_ ,”Magnus purred, giving Alec a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Morning, Mags,”Alec replied, dreamily.He would never admit to being the sappy, lovestruck type, but Magnus seemed to bring it out in him.

As if on cue, the bedroom door flew open, and a small human flung himself onto the bed, pushing his way between the two men.

Alec had moved into the apartment above the garage three years ago, at the age of seventeen, after a very rough ‘coming out’ to his parents.While his father, Robert, wanted him out of the house for good, he settled for letting Alec pay rent and live above the unattached garage.Alec knew his father only conceded thanks to the protests of his younger siblings, the youngest of which that was currently pulling the blankets off of Alec and Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec, earning a cheeky grin from the latter.Alec had luckily remembered to make sure they were both clothed before falling asleep, predicting his eight year old brother would unceremoniously let himself into Alec’s apartment the next morning.After all, it was Max’s favorite day of the year.

“Alec!Magnus!”Max shouted, pulling at each of their arms.The two stayed still, pretending to be asleep, which always got a rise out of the littlest Lightwood.“Come on, guys, I know you’re awake!Get up, today’s the day!”

Alec let out an imitation yawn, sitting up in bed and stretching his arms above his head.Magnus peered at him from beneath the blanket - or rather, what he was able to keep from Max.His eyes drifted from Alec’s messy bedhead, to the scruffy beard he was sporting, all the way down to the sliver of skin peaking out from between his tee shirt and low-riding sweatpants when he lifted his arms. 

Magnus snapped out of his trance just in time to see the disapproving look Alec was giving him.This was most certainly _not_ the time to be looking at Alec with the _I need you, now_ eyes.

Alec’s eyes lingered on Magnus a moment longer, before shifting back to his younger brother.Max had moved from between the two boys and now sat on Alec’s stomach, bouncing and shaking the sleep out of his brother. 

“Max,” Alec said, holding his shoulders to still the eight year old’s excited jitters.“It’s not even ten in the morning yet, and that key you let yourself in with is supposed to be for emergencies only”.

Max sighed and threw himself backwards, rolling until his legs were draped over Alec and his head was resting on Magnus’s side.Alec loved that all of his siblings got along with this boyfriend, but seeing Max and Magnus together always made his heart burst with happiness.

“This _is_ an emergency, we need to get ready!You two would stay in bed all day otherwise and then we’d miss it,”Max replied, annoyed at the older boys’ nonchalant attitude regarding his favorite day of the year. 

“The fair doesn’t open until three, little angel,”Magnus cooed, running his fingers through Max’s curly hair, “we have plenty of time”.

Max huffed once more, before reaching for the remote and turning on a cartoon.It wasn’t very often that the three got to just relax together, so Max decided to take advantage of the opportunity. 

Laying there, with his head on Magnus’s shoulder and Max snuggled in between them, Alec couldn’t help but fantasize about his future.A future where he and Magnus, and maybe a few kids of their own, could watch Saturday morning cartoons in bed.He wondered if Magnus ever thought about their future.

Alec looked up, meeting Magnus’s gaze.Of course, Magnus looked at him with all the love in the world, and Alec knew that future was possible.

**________**

At three o’clock sharp, Max had Magnus and Alec each by the hand, dragging them across the field toward the gates of the Idris County Fair.After spending another hour watching cartoons, Max had left the apartment to make sure his other siblings were ready for the day, leaving firm instructions to be ready by two thirty. 

They were the first of their friends to arrive, as usual, since Max insisted on being there the moment the gates opened.Max stopped dead in his tracks, looking up to admire the ferris wheel.To Alec, it looked like a safety hazard and a lawsuit waiting to happen.But Max looked at the ride like it was the most beautiful thing his young eyes had ever seen. 

Similar to the way Alec looked at Magnus.

After a few seconds, Max dropped each of the hands he held, taking off toward the entryway.Alec sighed, shaking his head.He grabbed Magnus’s now free hand, dragging him along after Max.

“Max,”Alec called, “come back, you know you have to stay with us”.He dropped his voice, speaking to Magnus now, as Max stopped running and waited for them to catch up.“I’ll be even higher on my parent’s shitlist if I lose Max”. 

Magnus chuckled, rubbing soothing circles into Alec’s palm with his thumb, but didn’t say anything.The topic of Alec’s parents was a sore spot, and he didn’t want to ruin Max’s Favorite Day with talk about Robert and Maryse.

When they finally reached the ticket booth, Alec pulled out his wallet and paid the young girl at the window for his and Magnus’s admission.After each getting a stamp on the back of their hand, Alec slipped his back into Magnus’s and they stepped through the gate.

Max was talking a mile a minute at Alec’s side.He knew not to stray too far away, Alec always made him stay close to one of their friends while out in public.His youngest brother was small for his age, and he would never forgive himself if Max was lost while he was watching him.

“First we have to get tickets for the rides!We’ll go on the Tilt-A-Whirl first, and then the swings, and then down the big slide!And then we have to go through the fun house, and then back on the swings again-” 

“Little angel, it sounds like you want to go on _everything_ ,” Magnus commented from Alec’s right.

“Of course I do!”Max replied, incredulously.“Why would we skip anything?There’s so much to do!”

Alec laughed, he loved watching Max try to understand Magnus, especially in times like this.

“Max, you know Magnus is from the city.He’s never been to a county fair like this before,” Alec chided.“We have to ease him into it”.

While Alec’s siblings usually listened to him when he gave them instructions, this was not one of those times.Max beamed at the idea of introducing Magnus to all the wonders the fair had to offer.In one quick motion, Max had dropped Alec’s hand and yanked his other out of Magnus’s.Max pulled Magnus toward the ticket window for the rides, jumping into an animated explanation of the Lightwood sibling’s fair traditions.

Magnus shot Alec an excited look over his shoulder.Alec felt his heart clench with all the love he felt for these two boys. 

**________**

“Alec!”A voice called through the crowd of people waiting on line for ride tickets.The three had been waiting on line for about ten minutes now, Max teaching Magnus about how one properly enjoys a fair the whole time.

Turning around, Alec spotted Jace making his way through the crowd.He clapped a hand on Alec’s back, before turning and draping his arm over Magnus’s shoulder.

“Has Max talked your ear off yet?He’s been perfecting his fair schedule for _years_ ,”Jace said, once Magnus turned his attention to him.

Alec couldn’t help but notice the vast differences between his brother and his boyfriend.Magnus was tall; not as tall as Alec, but taller than Jace.While both boys were _extremely_ muscular - all of their friends enjoyed working out - Magnus was lean while Jace was more built up.Jace’s blonde hair was shaved on the sides, with the long pieces in the center brushed straight back, a sharp contrast to Magnus’s spiked and styled black hair.Magnus had expertly applied makeup, unlike Jace, who didn’t judge but preferred to not wear it himself.

Two of the most important men in Alec’s life were so distinctly opposite, yet somehow got along and were actually quite good friends.Alec was always worried about his siblings not approving of whoever he decided to date, but they all adored Magnus.

“Where is Isabelle?”Alec asked.Jace had said he would be driving their sister and her girlfriend, a small red-headed girl named Clary, but Alec hadn’t seen them yet.

“We got through the gate and they ran straight to the booths,”Jace laughed, Alec just shook his head.“They said they would find us once they finished ‘scoping out the clothes and crafts’.Magnus, they want you to shop around with them later”.

“I would love that,” Magnus replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Once they finally reached the window, Alec purchased enough tickets to get them all through Max’s insanely long list of rides and games.It took the Lightwoods years to get the _ticket:person_ ratio down, adjusting the formula whenever a new member was added to their little group.It was crucial that the correct number of tickets was bought the first time, because Max _hated_ having to break from the rides to wait on line for more tickets.A large portion of Max’s overall Fair Happiness came down to Alec’s formula, and he was not going to disappoint Max this year.

_Everything needs to be perfect tonight._

As usual, Alec was the in charge of holding the tickets and distributing them while waiting on line for a ride.This particular tradition started when the four Lightwood children were younger, and Alec had to be responsible for them while on line.Even though Jace and Izzy were each in their last year or two of high school, they still relied on their older brother to hand them tickets when they wanted to do something.

Alec stuffed the literal _roll_ of tickets into his sweatshirt pocket and jogged to catch up with the others.Max was already pulling them toward the first ride, the super fast, spinny ride that they had to ride _before_ eating from the food trucks.They learned the hard way about four years ago, Jace’s stomach does not agree with spinning after consuming an assortment of deep fried foods. 

They never made _that_ mistake again.

**________**

At half past four, Alec found himself opting out of _another_ ride on the swings in favor of watching from the side.Max had dragged Alec, Magnus, and Jace on dozens of rides, multiple times, before the latter went to find their other friends.Alec’s ticket stash was starting to get pretty light, and he liked to always keep enough in case Max wanted one last ride at the end of the night.

Alec was leaning against the little security gate circled around the ride, his phone resting in his outstretched hands.He had been snapping pictures throughout the afternoon, and this was the photo opportunity he had been waiting for. 

Max and Magnus were seated in two swings, with Max’s to the left and slightly in front of Magnus’s.Alec watched as they went around and around, their arms reaching for each other, but never quite touching.They’d get close, their fingertips just almost meeting, before they were pulled away from one another.Every time, Max would throw his head back giggling, his feet swinging wildly underneath him. 

There was something so captivating about the way Max and Magnus were together.Alec knew Magnus was an only child, and he had far from a “picture perfect” childhood, so Alec loved seeing him so comfortable and carefree with his younger brother. 

As the swing brought them back toward Alec, he held his phone up and snapped a few more pictures.Magnus noticed, and on their next loop around he and Max mad silly faces toward the camera.Then, after a stern look from Alec, made nice smiles and heart shapes with their hands - something Magnus must have taught Max how to do, since Alec had never seen it before.Nevertheless, it made his heart beat a little quicker.

Finally, the swings slowed and began their descent.Alec watched the other children and teenagers jump out of their seats and run toward the exit, until he found his boys.Max ran up to him, wrapping his thin arms around Alec’s waist.Alec dropped one arm onto Max’s shoulders, the other pulling Magnus close and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

“Alec!Did you see Magnus and me almost reached each other!We were so close,” The young boy shouted, jumping up and down once he released Alec from the hug.

“Yeah, buddy, I saw,” Alec replied.“I even got some pictures of it.Let’s go find the others, then I’ll show you some of them, okay?”

Alec took Magnus’s hand, weaving their fingers together and giving a little squeeze.Max took Magnus’s other hand, and the three made their way toward the vendor booths on the other side of the fairgrounds. 

After walking up and down a few aisles, they found Isabelle and Clary.The girls were trying on bright colored scarves and hats, laughing and taking silly selfies together.Alec loved his little sister, and he loved that she found someone who understood her as well as Clary does. 

As they approached, Izzy grabbed another scarf off the table and hooked it around Magnus’s neck, pulling him out of Alec and Max’s hands and in for a selfie.Magnus stumbled gracefully in between the two girls, and threw his hands up into peace signs.Clary took one picture, then both girls turned and pressed kisses into his cheeks and another snapshot was taken.

Izzy and Clary bought two hats - the former’s an oversized, black floppy hat, while the latter chose a tan Castor.Once they had paid and thanked the vendor, the group continued down the path toward the food trucks and picnic tables.

Alec looked around, counting their group and coming up short three.

“Where are the others?”

“Jace went to find a table big enough for all of us before they were all taken,” Isabelle began, linking arms with her girlfriend.

“Simon’s volunteer shift is ending at five,” Clary continued where Izzy left off.“Raphael’s been hanging over there all afternoon waiting for people to hit the target.They’re meeting us at the table, he wanted to get as many shots in while Simon was in the dunk tank when he had the chance”.

Everyone broke out into fits of laughter.Simon and Raphael met once the Lightwood siblings started dating each of their best friends.To this day, Magnus doesn’t know how someone as goofy as Simon got someone as grumpy as Raphael to fall for him, but somehow they just _work._

Alec spotted Jace as soon as they entered the picnic area.The fair was packed, and Jace had secured and was actively guarding the only empty table left.Alec wasn’t sure how, but he managed to snag a table during the busiest time every year.Jace saw Alec’s head from above the crowd and waved them over. 

They sat down, Max rushing to tell Jace about the rides he missed while Clary and Izzy informing Magnus of all the great stuff for sale.Alec went through the photos he had taken on his phone, Magnus occasionally looking over his shoulder and asking to send him that one. 

A few minutes after five, the final two members of their group joined the table.A soaking wet Simon dropped onto the bench and threw his arm over his best friend’s shoulder, only moving it when the fiery redhead screamed and started smacking at him.Raphael, taking the seat next to Magnus, shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics, but looked less annoyed than usual.Alec assumed that had something to do with getting to dunk Simon in freezing cold water without consequence. 

The conversation shifted to what food everyone wanted to eat.This was always the hardest part of the day, since everyone seemed to want something different.The lines were always long, and someone had to stay behind to keep the table, so they were never able to get what everyone wanted.Fights would start, people wouldn’t get their way, but Max was always the exception.Part of ensuring Max had the best day of the summer meant the others had to compromise. 

After lots of bickering, feet kicking under the table, and a few glares, they narrowed their order down to three trucks and everyone had a mission.Alec was to get at least two trays of burgers and cheese fries, with Max going along as his helper.Jace was sent to get anything deep fried: churros, Oreos, funnel cake; if they could deep fry it, the gang would eat it.Simon and Clary were sent to get drinks from their favorite lemonade stand.Alec handed out money and they each went their way, with Raphael, Isabelle, and Magnus left holding the table. 

Alec kept Max close to his side, using his height to scan the crowd for the others as they waited on their lines.Max was looked up at Alec, smiling from ear to ear.

“You having a good day, buddy?” 

Alec put his hand on top of Max’s head, ruffling his already messy curls.

“Of course!I think this is my favorite year of all,” Max replied honestly. 

“Why is that?” Alec asked, cocking his head to the side.Their fair routine was carved in stone, every year was almost identical. 

Max met Alec’s gaze, another slow grin playing at his lips.

“Because,” Max said, drawing the word out like Alec had asked the most obvious question in the world, “Magnus is here now.And Clary, and Simon, and Raphael.Everyone is happier now that they’re here.We didn’t know what we were missing before, but now that they’re here everything is better,”Max finished, sure of his answer.

Alec didn’t know what to say.Of course, Max was right.Before Magnus and the others had come into the Lightwood sibling’s lives, it was always clear that something was missing.Alec had just assumed this was due to their poor relationship with their parents, but now he was sure that wasn’t totally the case.In just under a year, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Raphael had rooted themselves so firmly into Alec and his family’s lives. 

Alec didn’t even need to wonder what life would be like without them, he was certain that day would never come. 

**________**

Dinner went by with only two small food fights breaking out, which is three less than the previous year.Alec took that as an accomplishment, since there was four more of them this year than last. 

Regardless, everyone sat around the table eating and chatting and having a good time.Alec felt genuinely content with where he was in life, and with the people he was there with.He would not change his friends - his family - for anything.

After they finished eating, Izzy and Clary stole Magnus and Raphael to finish shopping.Magnus pulled Alec in close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before allowing the girls to drag him off to spend unnecessary amounts of money.Simon tried to embarrass his boyfriend by blowing him a kiss and winking.Raphael just rolled his eyes and followed after the other three.He pretended to be annoyed, but he secretly loved having friends that shared his style and love of fashion.

Alec, Max, Simon, and Jace went back toward the rides area.It was too soon after eating to go on any rides, so they made their way to the carnival games.Max loved playing games, even though Alec always protested that they were rigged.His protests never seemed to work, and Max always got his way.

Jace and Simon ran off in one direction, each claiming they were stronger and betting who would ring the bell first.Max pulled Alec the opposite way, toward the ring toss and water gun races. 

After playing a few games, they met back up with Simon and Jace.The four reached a booth with a big wall covered in balloons.Max pulled on Alec’s sleeve, forcing him to look down.

“You should play that one,” he said, “You just have to pop a few balloons with the darts and you can win something for Magnus!”

Alec looked at the game, and the sixteen year old boy looking bored out of his mind, and decided it was worth a shot.He passed five tickets to the kid, and was given three darts. 

“Come on, man,”Jace said, rubbing his shoulders.“You’re great at darts, all you have to do is pop three balloons and you’ll win _major_ boyfriend points”.

Alec chuckled, spinning a dart between his fingers.Jace released his shoulders and he took aim.This first dart flew from his fingers and popped a pink balloon easily.Max jumped and cheered him on, as the second dart pierced the green balloon directly above where the first was.Alec tossed the final dart, breaking a blue balloon with ease.

“Okay, you can pick anything on this wall,” the kid said, gesturing toward the wall on his right. 

Alec looked over all the small stuffed animals, until his eyes fell on the perfect prize. 

He pointed up toward his choice, a little pink plush heart with the words _I love you_ written in black sparkles across it.It was the perfect combination of Magnus’s love of glitter, and Alec’s constant black wardrobe. 

Alec placed the prize in his sweatshirt pocket, keeping it safe until he met up with Magnus again.

After about twenty minutes of trying, Simon finally won the coin toss game.He chose a little vampire plush, smiling with it’s fangs out.He shrugged, a blush creeping up his face, explaining how much Raphael would like it even though he wouldn’t admit it in front of the others.

For the third year in a row, Max won a beta fish from one of the booths.Alec and Jace took their annual bet for how long it would live - without Max knowing, of course.None of the fish Max won from the fair ever survived the week, but he refused to stop playing until he won one.

Jace, feeling bad about returning to the others empty handed, stopped at a cart and bought Izzy and Clary a pink cotton candy to share.Alec and Simon scoffed, both muttering a variation of _kiss-ass_ under their breaths.Jace just shrugged in acceptance, and shot them each a subtle middle finger over Max’s head.

**________**

It was going on seven thirty by the time Alec finally got to see his favorite part of the fair.Simon and Jace had gone to find the others, leaving Alec and Max to enjoy the petting zoo in peace.Alec isn’t sure why he liked this part of the fair best, but he and Max always made time at the end of the night to feed the animals. 

Max’s loved visiting with each of the animals, talking to their owners and learning about their species and care.The youngest Lightwood was by far the most educationally inclined, he never seemed to be able to get his hands on enough information.

In contrast, Alec had one very clear goal while approaching the fenced in animal enclosures: pet _all_ the animals.Alec didn’t need to become an expert on each breed, or really know anything more than their names.First, he visited with the llamas and alpacas, giving every one a pat on the head while they ate a treat from his hands.Then he’d see the bunnies, the sheep, the goats, the pigs.Finally, he finished the petting zoo with his favorite animal.

And that is where Magnus found him, leaning against the fence rubbing the heads of two cows at the same time. 

Magnus walked up behind Alec, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and resting his forehead between his shoulder blades.He would have dropped his chin onto Alec’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, but that involved going up on tiptoes to reach the taller man and Magnus was too exhausted. 

As always, Alec read Magnus’s thoughts, and wrapped his hands around Magnus’s, letting Magnus relax into his back.After a moment, Alec tugged on one of his hands.Magnus grumbled, but allowed himself to be pulled around to Alec’s front.Alec pulled Magnus into a hug, letting him rest his head on his chest, rubbing gently at his back. 

Feeling something uncomfortable between the two of them, Alec remembered his surprise.He didn’t want to disturb Magnus when he seemed so content, but he knew his boyfriend couldn’t be mad after getting his present.

Alec leaned down, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s temple, and whispered in his ear.

“I won you something,” Magnus perked up a bit, his eyes lifting up to meet Alec’s. 

Slowly, Alec pulled the little stuffed heart out of his pocket, holding it up to Magnus.Alec was smiling shyly, but broke out into a full lopsided grin when Magnus took the plush toy from him and turned his hearteyes up to Alec’s. 

“ _Alexander..._ I love it,” Magnus replied softly, pressing up onto his toes to meet Alec’s lips in a kiss.Neither man seemed to care that they were still in the petting zoo, Alec’s cows watching them from the other side of the fence.Alec broke the kiss after a few seconds, pushing back the desire to start making out with his boyfriend in the middle of the fair.

“I had to throw darts to get it,” Alec said, pushing a few strands of Magnus’s hairback that had fallen onto his forehead, and leaving a kiss there instead.Magnus gaped at him.

“You’re no good at darts!” He accused, an incredulous look on his face.

Alec smiled sheepishly, his arms still like iron cages keeping Magnus’s body close to his.

“Well, I had some pretty good incentive,” He said, allowing himself to brag a little.“I was three for three.You should have seen how long it took Simon to win Raphael something”.

Magnus laughed out loud, Alec felt the sound vibrate through his chest. 

All too soon, Alec saw Max approaching them from above Magnus’s head.The young boy, dragging his feet from his busy day, walked right into Alec and Magnus’s legs.Magnus ran his hand through Max’s hair, and Alec took his phone out to let the others know they would be leaving.

After making a quick call to Jace, Alec gave Magnus one last kiss before letting go of his hips.Alec bent down and picked up Max, thankful he was so small for his age.Max put his arms around Alec’s neck, already falling asleep before they even got to the car.Alec carried Max in one arm, the other wrapped around Magnus’s shoulders as they made their way to the exit.

**________**

Alec was tucking Max into his bed when he blinked his tired eyes slowly.Max slept the entire ride home, Alec had carried him up to his room and quietly take his shoes off before laying him under his covers.Magnus had kissed Max on the forehead in the driveway, before heading to Alec’s apartment to get ready for bed.

“Hey, buddy,” Alec said softly, “did you have a good day at the fair?”

Max hummed, a small smile on his face.

“I had the _best_ day, Alec,” He replied, already falling back asleep.

Alec removed his brothers glasses, setting them on the nightstand, and gave him one last kiss on the forehead - right where Magnus’s kiss had been.Quietly, Alec left the room and retreated to the garage loft.

Entering his room, Alec felt his heart tighten for easily the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours.Magnus was sitting in bed, his makeup removed, and his floral collared shirt replaced with one of Alec’s dark sweaters.Even though that wasn’t Magnus’s ‘style’, he claimed to love sleeping in Alec’s clothes.

Alec closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and hanging his sweatshirt on the back of his desk chair.Magnus watched with drooping eyes as Alec abandoned his jeans and tugged on a pair of baggy sweatpants, and dropped his tee shirt into the hamper.Alec flicked off the light, making his way to his bed.

Magnus held the comforter open to Alec, who slid in graciously and pulled Magnus to his side.Magnus purred in content, twining his legs around Alec’s and snuggling into him.

“So,” Magnus said quietly, “did Max enjoy his favorite day?”

Alec chuckled, pressing his lips to Magnus’s hair.

“He did, he said this was his favorite fair yet, and,” Alec whispered back, “it was my favorite, too”.

“What made this year your favorite?”

Alec smiled, pulling Magnus even tighter to his chest.

“ _You_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy, a cute little fic for all you lovely readers :)))
> 
> who is excited for filming of s2 starting!!?? I know I am, so let's just cry over some fluff before the #angst comes for us all :,)
> 
> special thanks to my new pal Sara for being a great beta!! go say hi to her on tumblr @my-darling-alexander
> 
> while you're there, come say hi to me @perpetual-j0urney :) :)
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos & let me know your favorite parts in the comments <3
> 
> xx KC
> 
> **EDIT::**
> 
> **MAKE SURE YOU[HEAD OVER AND READ PART TWO :)) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397868) **


End file.
